L'heureux malentendu
by fanart76
Summary: Bella se réveille après une soirée arrosée, dans une chambre qui n'est pas la sienne. Elle ne se souviens pas de sa nuit, pas même de la fin de sa soirée... Tous humains. Attention Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Par Fanart76

**L'HEUREUX MALENTENDU**

**Attention: Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stephenie MEYER. Je ne fais que reprendre leurs identités et leur caractères respectifs au profit de mon histoire. Merci de votre compréhension.**

_**Synopsis:**_

Bella se réveille un matin, après une soirée plus qu'arrosée, dans une chambre qui n'est pas la sienne. Elle ne se souvient plus de sa soirée et encore moins de sa nuit, qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise en découvrant qu'elle n'est pas seule dans ce lit … Tous Humains. Attention Lemon !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1:**

Le Réveil.

(Point de vue Bella)

J'étais réveillée depuis 10 bonnes minutes, mais n'avais toujours pas réussi à ouvrir les yeux. Mon cerveau embrumé me le déconseillait, ainsi que la sensation d'un corps chaud contre le mien. Je ne me rappelais absolument rien de ma nuit, aussi avais-je peur de ce que j'allais découvrir une fois les yeux ouverts. Tout en me préparant au pire, je décidais d'ouvrir les yeux. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était immense et faiblement éclairée par le soleil matinal. _Au moins ce n'est pas ma chambre_, pensais-je avec soulagement. Je n'aurais pas voulu avoir ramené un inconnu chez moi. Je me concentrais sur le décor. Il s'agissait assurément d'une chambre d'homme, classe et moderne, dans les teintes anthracite et noire. Elle était propre et bien rangée, si l'on exceptait mes vêtements et ceux de cet hommes, qui étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Sur les murs, de nombreuses étagères, remplies de livres et de disques. _Au moins celui avec qui j'ai couché cette nuit, semble cultivé_. Je me décidais enfin à tourner la tête, afin de découvrir mon voisin. _Oh! Seigneur, pas lui! C'est pas possible!_

Devant moi, endormi, le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais rencontré en 22 années de vie. Ce n'était pas un inconnu, loin de là, mais quelqu'un d'intouchable. Connu, adoré, adulé, la Star de l'équipe de football de la fac. Comment avais-je pu finir dans son lit? Moi l'insignifiante élève, toujours le nez plongé dans ses bouquins, timide voir quasi asociale Isabella Swan. L'adonis à mes côtés, dormait paisiblement, son bras gauche ceinturant ma taille, comme pour m'empêcher de partir. En voilà une idée ridicule. Ses cheveux bronze en bataille, dont quelques-uns retombant sur son front, il était magnifique. Le drap ne nous recouvrant que jusqu'à la taille, laissait apparaître un torse dénudé aux abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, et seulement une fine ligne de poils clairs amenant de son nombril, à la base de … _Penses à autre chose Swan! Tu t'emballe là!_ Il était définitivement beau comme un dieu. Comment avais-je pu coucher avec Edward Cullen et ne pas m'en souvenir? Comment étais-ce possible?

Je devais vraiment pas être fraîche hier, pour ne pas me rappeler. _Les filles, je vais vous tuer!_J'avais trop bu, c'était évident, et seules Alice et Rose pouvaient m'inciter à boire, voilà pourquoi je leur en voulais. Je redescendis sur terre en sentant Edward bouger légèrement. Il ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, et tandis qu'il me regardait avec ses magnifiques yeux émeraude, un sourire en coin, vint étirer ses lèvres.

**_ Bien dormi, ma belle?**

Là j'étais gênée. Rougissant furieusement, je me contentais d'acquiescer légèrement. A ce moment précis, j'étais certaine de ne pas être capable de prononcer la moindre phrase cohérente. Sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Edward resserra sa prise autour de ma taille, et déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, vu sa réputation, mais plutôt à ce qu'il me foute à la porte maintenant que la nuit était finie. Oui, Edward Cullen avait la réputation d'un coureur de jupons, il y avait même une rumeur selon laquelle, il faisait des paris sur ses conquêtes avec ses coéquipiers. Maintenant que j'y pensais, cela me faisait peur. Mes émotions devaient se lire sur mon visage, car il vint caresser ma joue pour me sortir de mes pensées.

**_ Tu ne te souviens de rien, n'est-ce pas?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

J'acquiesçais de nouveau et il me sourit.

**_ Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu avais bien bu hier.** Voyant mon air apeuré, il continua. **Il ne s'est rien passé Bella. On a juste dormi.**

J'étais soulagée, et en même temps, je ne comprenais toujours pas ce que je faisais chez Edward Cullen. Pourquoi étais-je ici, dans son lit, plutôt que chez moi, puisqu'il ne s'était rien passé? Il s'est rien passé, mais la plupart de tes fringues sont par-terre...

**_ Pourquoi? **Demandais-je.

**_ Pourquoi quoi? Pourquoi tu es ici? Ou pourquoi il ne s'est rien passé?** Demanda-t-il en souriant de plus bel, alors que je devenais pivoine. **Tu t'es endormie contre moi à la soirée, hier. Ne connaissant pas ton adresse, je t'ai ramené ici.**

**_ Il fallait me réveiller, je ne voulais pas m'imposer.**

**_ J'ai bien essayé Bella, mais tu dormais trop bien.**

**_ Oh mon dieu! Et je parie que j 'ai parlé en dormant aussi**, geignis-je.

**_ Rassures-toi, je n'ai rien compris à ton charabia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2:**

Une Nuit de Rêve

(Point de vue Edward)

Je me réveillais avec un ange dans les bras. Bella. J'avais eu le coup de foudre pour ce petit brin de fille, discrète et timide. Elle n'était pas comme toutes ces groupies qui envahissaient le stade à chacun de mes matchs, et rien que pour ça, je l'appréciais. Je n'avais pas vraiment de chance avec les femmes, en général les fausses rumeurs sur ma réputation de coureur de jupons, ne m'aidaient pas non plus. Mais Bella … Dieu! Je rêvais de cette fille chaque nuit depuis un an. Je voulais apprendre à la connaître, mais n'osais pas engager la conversation avec elle, de peur de me faire envoyer bouler.

La veille, ses amies et elle étaient à une fête donnée en l'honneur de l'équipe. Je pensais bien que Bella ne serait pas venue, si ses amies Rosalie Hale et Alice Brandon, ne l'y avaient pas poussées. Elle avait beaucoup bu, ce qui semblait-il, avait fait s'envoler ses inhibitions. Je l'avais regardée danser avec ses amies, pendant plus d'une heure. Elle était belle et semblait épanouie. A ma grande surprise, elle s'était approchée de moi et m'avait embarquée sur la piste de danse avec elle, se collant contre moi, le temps d'un slow. Sa tête reposant sur mon torse et mes bras autour de sa taille, je m'étais senti tellement bien avec Bella dans mes bras.

Nous retournions ensuite à ma table. Elle engagea alors la conversation sur mes études, le football, elle m'avait d'ailleurs avoué ne rien comprendre au sport, et ne jamais venir aux matchs. Elle m'avait parlé de ses études à elle, étant à la fois en licence de littérature et d'Histoire. Impressionnant selon moi. Puis elle avait fini par s'endormir la tête sur mon épaule. J'étais tellement bien, je ne voulais pas que ce moment prenne fin. Il fallait pourtant la ramener chez elle, ce n'est qu'une fois l'avoir installée dans ma voiture, que je réalisais que j'ignorais son adresse. Je la conduisis donc chez moi.

J'avais eu l'intention de lui laisser mon lit et de dormir sur le canapé, mais après que je l'ai posée sur mon lit, elle se réveilla légèrement.

**_ Reste. **Me souffla-t-elle en attrapant ma main.

Ses beaux yeux chocolat ancrés dans les miens. J'avais alors cédé. Je m'étais mis en pyjama, autrement dit, juste en boxer, et m'étais glissé sous les draps. J'avais laissé de la place entre Bella et moi, mais elle s'était approché de moi, posant sa tête sur mon torse avant de s'endormir à nouveau. J'avais commencé à sombrer moi aussi dans les bras de Morphée, lorsque je l'entendis soupirer mon prénom. Je la regardais, mais elle semblait toujours endormie. Elle soupira d'aise, ce qui fit automatiquement s'emballer mon cœur. Instinctivement je me tournais vers elle et enroulais mon bras autour de sa taille. Elle prononça une nouvelle fois mon prénom, et c'est avec un sourire niais que je m'endormis. Bella dans mes bras.

Lorsque je m'étais réveillée, cette divine créature me regardait en rougissant. Elle semblait plus que gênée et je me doutais, vu son état de la veille, qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Ce qu'elle confirma, un peu plus tard. Elle me demanda si elle pouvait se rafraîchir et je lui indiquais la salle d'eaux. Mais au moment de se lever, je la vis hésiter et rougir furieusement. Il ne me fallut guère de temps pour comprendre la cause de son embarras. La veille je l'avais en partie déshabillée pour qu'elle soit à l'aise en dormant. Il ne lui restait donc que son débardeur et son shorty en dentelle bleue.

Elle hésita encore quelques instants avant de sortir d'entre les draps et de se diriger rapidement vers la salle d'eaux. Bien qu'elle ait fait vite, la vision de Bella si peu vêtue, réveilla la douleur de mon membre déjà bien tendu. Je tentais de me calmer, de penser à ce que diraient mes parents s'ils me voyaient à cet instant. Cela marcha au-delà de mes espérances puisque un sentiment de honte avait remplacé celui d'excitation.

Elle ressortit peu après, une serviette enroulée autour de son superbe corps, et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me sentir de nouveau à l'étroit. Heureusement, la chemise et le pantalon en lin que j'avais enfilé, lui cachaient mon état.

**_** **Je vais te laisser t'habiller**, dis-je gêné. **Je vais aller faire du café, tu en voudras?**

**_ Oh! Oui, merci.**

J'allais donc à la cuisine et allumais la cafetière. Je mis également quelques tranche de pain à griller. Bella me rejoignit alors que le café finissait de couler. Elle s'installa sur l'un des tabourets, autour de l'îlot central, et je lui tendis une tasse de café fumant. Elle me remercia d'un sourire.

**_ Tu as faim?** Demandais-je.

**_ Non, merci mais je ne crois pas pouvoir avaler quoique ce soit d'autre ce matin.**

Sa réponse me fit sourire. Décidément, Bella n'était pas loin du stéréotype de l'étudiante bosseuse. Je l'imaginais presque se droguant au café et mangeant toujours sur le pouce, le nez dans ses bouquins. Alors que nous buvions notre café en silence, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder. Ses cheveux encore humides après la douche, avaient mouillés le haut de sa chemise et je pouvais apercevoir en dessous, le débardeur avec lequel elle avait passé la nuit. Ses grands yeux étaient dans le vague et une petite ride barrait son front, elle réfléchissait.

**_ Dès qu'on aura fini le petit déj, je te ramène chez toi.** Proposais-je.

**_ C'est que je ne voudrais pas te déranger plus longtemps, Edward. C'est déjà gentil de ta part de m'avoir hébergé cette nuit.**

**_ Bella,** soupirais-je.** Si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas.**

**_ Oh … OK. Merci.**


End file.
